Gemelos
by Jaishimahara
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga ha sido secuestrada durante la guerra, siendo buscada por sus amigos durante años hasta que la llegada de dos nuevos jóvenes revelan más de un secreto ocurrido durante la Cuarta Guerra Shinobi que involucra a más de una persona, específicamente a Sasuke Uchiha y Naruto Uzumaki, ¿Qué secretos revelaran estos jóvenes y que tienen que ver ellos en el secuestro de Hinata


Hola soy yo nuevamente con otra historia que rondaba en mi cabeza, esta vez será un trio Naru-Hina-Sasu con un trama un tanto raro pero bueno, mi inspiración es así de rara.

A mis otros fanfic pido disculpas por no actualizarlos, pero por los recientes acontecimientos en el manga, estoy tomando la opción de remodelarlos e incluso de cancelarlos para siempre, pido disculpas pero mi musa ha perdido su inspiración en esa pareja después del final de Naruto y en estos momentos no estoy bien psicológicamente, pido nuevamente disculpas a todos los que leyeron, comentaron y pusieron favoritos en mis historias esperando una continuación, pero después del daño que he recibido no sé si podre continuar escribiendo, tal vez este mini fic sea el último que escribiré para después retirarme y convertirme en una lectora más.

Sé que estoy exagerando y siendo una mala escritora al no continuar mis fic pero siento que el mundo de Naruto ha perdido un poco de su brillo y encanto, me alegro que haya conseguido su sueño de convertirse en Hokague y tener su propia familia pero el final tan trillado y estereotipado que dio su creador ha roto en mi varias esperanzas y sueños que tenia del anime, no hubo emoción ni argumento, tampoco lógica en muchas cosas (como las parejas) y cabos sueltos e incongruencias que hicieron de la trama un estereotipo más en base de lo que querían los fans, yo sinceramente me lleve una desagradable sorpresa con su final y simplemente creo o "creía" que Naruto tenía más que ofrecer, pero bueno dejemos eso de lado y disculpen si los distraje del porque están aquí.

Bueno sin nada más que decir y con una escritora triste moralmente e intentando borrar el dolor con una nueva historia, disfruten la lectura.

Gemelos

Dio un pequeño salto al escuchar pasos fuera de su celda, Hinata se paró de la pequeña cama en la cual reposaba para intentar escuchar de dónde provenía el sonido, temiendo que la persona que estuviese afuera fuera "el" y que intentara entrar su pequeño cuarto, sabía que "el" no le haría daño por su "estado" pero no podía evitar el terror nacer y quemarle las entrañas cuando lo veía, cuando veía esos ojos rojos escudriñarla con fiereza y esa boca curvarse en una mueca llena de maldad, Hinata cerró los ojos mientras retrocedía lentamente, sintiendo el cuerpo temblarle por el creciente miedo al escuchar como cada paso se hacía más y más cercano, casi taladrándole la cabeza con el incesante sonido, se tensó inevitablemente al escuchar el característico sonido del candado abrirse y su cuerpo empaparse de sudor cuando la puerta se abrió lentamente con un molesto chillido.

Se encogió un poco mientras se resguardaba en la pared contraria a la puerta, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no mostrar todo el miedo y temor que creaba el "hombre" frente a él, el hombre encarno una ceja al verla, preguntándose mentalmente cuando llegaría el día en el que la mujer dejara de huir de él como un gato arisco y dejara de mostrarse como una debilucha, sabiente de "quien" era ella "ahora" y cuál era su papel en su nuevo "plan", debía de tener más agallas si quería afrontar _con vida_ lo que se avecinaba.

Cerró sus ojos rojos suspirando mentalmente y restándole importancia a la joven frente a él, no le importaba en realidad lo que ella sufriera con tal de que "ellos" estuvieran bien y a salvo justo como lo requería su plan, abrió sus ojos, revelando el profundo tono ónix de sus pupilas.

Hinata observo como el oji negro la estudiaba para detenerse en "ese" lugar y cerrar sus ojos en un vibrante tono rojo, para después revelar sus gemas negras, mordió su labio internamente mientras apretaba sus puños y bajaba su mirada, viendo como el hombre entraba a su cuarto cerrando en el proceso la puerta, viendo su silueta en el suelo dirigirse a la cama en donde ella anteriormente estaba y sentándose en ella.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio, ella atenta a cualquier acción del hombre que pusieran en peligro su vida o la de "ellos" y el observando con burla por el actuar de ella, siendo el ruido a veces roto por una que otra corriente de aire. Tanta era la tensión en el aire que, el ojinegro por extraño que pareciera quería preguntar una cosa para romperla.

-Hyuuga- dijo, haciendo que la mujer saltar un poco mientras los nervios la asaltaban, preguntándose una y otra vez que era lo que había hecho o que quería el como para hablarle, en todos las veces que la había visitado solo se dedicaban a mirarse –bueno técnicamente él la miraba para verificar su "estado" y ella simplemente se dejaba observar desde la esquina más alejada-y estar en un incómodo silencio hasta que el "satisfecho" se retirara hasta la próxima visita.

-Hyuuga- repitió con más fuerza, sacando de la ensoñación a la oji perla y haciendo que esta fijara su mirada en él, rápidamente aparatándola para con voz queda contestar –s-sí, U-uchiha- s-san- respondió en un susurro tan débil que si no fuera un Uchiha y no estuviese entrenado nunca lo hubiese escuchado, pero para alguien como él era perfectamente audible además de haber estado "meses" con ella, así que ignorando ese detalle –como toda las veces que lo hacía- dijo.

-ya comiste- cuestiono, haciendo que la Hyuuga se moviese incomoda por la pregunta, ocasionando que el Uchiha arquear la ceja mientras esperaba una respuesta.

-n-no- dijo débilmente- a-aun no co -comí U-Uchiha s-san- susurro, el ojinegro frunció el seño ante tal información, ella no debía dejar de alimentarse y descansar como era debido para que "ellos" estuviesen en buenas condiciones, más aun con el tiempo acortándose más y más para su "llegada".

-entiendo- dijo la voz masculina, Hinata levanto levemente la vista, viendo los oscuros ojos sin alma de su anfitrión fijar su mirada en el lugar que estaba ella con molestia (aunque ella sabía que no era con ella o "ellos", sino con la persona que no había cumplido su "función") para con voz irritada decir.- comprendo, volveré en un momento con tu comida- se paró rápidamente de la cama, alertando a la Hyuuga puesto que sabía que cuando él se molestaba era capaz de matar a quien no cumple órdenes y temiendo por la vida de "ella" rápidamente agrego, interponiéndose inconscientemente en el camino del ojinegro, extrañándolo con su extraño actuar pidió con la mirada una explicación para su actitud.

-e-espere U-uchiha san- dijo mientras miraba nerviosa hacia el individuo frente a ella, pasando saliva rápidamente agrego- n-no debe m-moles-tarse con U-umiko s-san, e-ella m-me ati-atiende muy b-bien y-y… -titubeo un poco por la penetrante mirada negra- …s-sobre la co-comida, n-no de-debe preocu-parse, n-no ten-tengo mucha h-hambre p-por e-ellos- dijo mientras delicadamente posaba sus manos en su abultado estómago, señalando la obviedad de su embarazo al hombre frente a ella, el ojinegro relajo sus tensas facciones para reír ladinamente, mira que esa mujercita sabia "manipularlo" con "ellos" pero le daría el capricho de su informalidad.

Poso ambas manos en el estómago femenino, sintiendo como ella se tensaba levemente pero no hacia amago de alejarlo (como lo hacia otras veces al siquiera el acercársele a menos de 2 metros de su persona) y permitía que sintiera el milagro de la vida moverse dentro de ella, maravillándose mentalmente por los golpes y movimientos que hacían "ellos" hacia su persona, confiando en él, en su tacto y su calor.

Sonrió levemente para no asustar a la Hyuuga, para que ella no descubriera los siniestros planes que tenía para "ellos" ni que "ellos" mismos temieran de él, acariciando con su tacto suave pero a la vez ausente, con voz anhelante dijo.

-tienes razón por tu falta de apetito en estos "tiempo"- corto mientras retiraba lentamente sus manos- pero no es excusa para dejar de alimentarte, le diré a Umiko que envíe tus alimentos- dictamino mientras comenzaba su camino hacia la puerta, la Hyuuga simplemente asintió más tranquila por haber evitado algún percance para Umiko san,- come y después sigue descansando, Umiko te atenderá en todo lo que necesites- declaro mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta, la abría y salía de esta.

Hinata escucho como el Uchiha ponía nuevamente los candados y sellos correspondientes para después retirarse, suspiro sentando nuevamente en la pequeña cama acariciando su vientre, sonriendo con dulzura por los tiernos movimientos que hacían sus gemelos, aunque no los tuvo en las "mejores condiciones" no le importaba, los amaba con todo su corazón por el hecho de simplemente sentirlos en ella, sin conocerlos en persona y en especial conociendo quien era sus "padres" no le importaba, los amaba y los protegería con todo su fuerza de voluntad, su cuerpo y corazón, cerro sus ojos, no dejando que las traicioneras lagrimas sean derramadas por sus ojos, miles de recuerdos bombardearon su mente sin piedad, desde su funesta infancia, su adolescencia, su secuestro y posterior embarazo miles y miles de sensaciones pululaban en su vista, dándole más tragos amargos que buenos recuerdos, cuando sintió el amargo dolor de la perdida en su corazón y cuerpo, el movimiento de sus gemelos la saco de sus tristes pensamientos, se acostó en la cama acariciando su estómago, agradeciendo por tener a sus gemelos para recordarle que no estaría más sola en el mundo, no importaba su tortuoso pasado ni como fueron concebidos, ella los amaba simplemente por estar allí y siempre los que dría por encima de todo.

…

Los gritos hacían eco en la húmeda cueva, sobresaltando levemente al Uchiha quien rápidamente se sentó en su cama, alertado de que algo le pudiese haberle pasado a ella o a los gemelos se vistió rápidamente con lo primero que encontró, una camisa azul con un pantalón negro y su porta shurikens y katana, y rápidamente corrió hacia donde los alaridos se hacían más fuertes, el cuarto de la Hyuuga, encendió sus ojos con furia, jurando matar a quien halla osado lastimar a la mujer o los niños que portaba, sin pensar en nada más de una patada abrió la puerta sin esperar la visión que tendría en ese momento.

La Hyuuga estaba recostada en la cama, sudorosa y gritando con las piernas separadas y cubiertas por una blanca sabana, viendo como una anciana de aproximadamente 80 años se posaba en una mesita de noche mientras escurría un trapo en agua para después ponerlo en el frente de la mujer, se sobresaltó y sorprendió por la información, tardando varios segundos antes de darse cuenta de lo que sucedía, la Hyuuga estaba en labor de parto, ¿labor de parto?, eso no podía estar pasando, faltaban algunas semanas para la fecha establecida y cuando el momento llegase ellos ya tenían un lugar establecido en una aldea muy remota de donde vivían para realizar el procedimiento adecuado, sobresaltándose nuevamente por otro grito y esta vez también por una exclamación.

-¡Madara!- grito la anciana, el Uchiha se sorprendió por su falta de educación pero no tuvo tiempo para indignarse al escuchar otro grito.-Madara escucha y escucha atentamente-ordeno la anciana mientras limpiaba el sudor de la frente femenina- Hinata ha entrado en labor de parto, necesito que tomes sus piernas mientras yo la acomodo para que pueda recibir a los bebes con cuidado- dijo mientras se dirigía hacia las piernas de esta, quien por el dolor las movía incesantemente.

El Uchiha simplemente asintió después del shock inicial para acercarse a tomarla de las piernas, sosteniéndolas con fuerza mientras veía como la anciana las sujetaba con unas improvisadas justas de sabanas hacia las patas de la cama, cuando estuvo hecho la anciana se sentó en medio la las piernas femeninas mientras el Uchiha se separa de la escena un tanto consternado, pero sin mostrarlo realmente viendo todo el procedimiento, pensando mentalmente en todo lo ocurrido para la tan esperada llegada de "este momento", todo los procedimientos, los acontecimientos y contratiempos que tuvo para poder estar aquí, en este preciso momento, observando ausente como la Hyuuga sufría para darle la vida a ellos, ellos quienes serían el futuro, su futuro.

Suspiro mientras se retiraba, sabía que estorbaba más que ayudaba en ese lugar, ya después el los vería personalmente y con más calma que todo el griterío que tenía ahora, cuando estaba por irse la voz de la Hyuuga lo detuvo.

-M-Madara san ahh- grito la Hyuuga por otra contracción- po-por favor….. n-no se…ahh…. No se v-valla, q-quédese a-aquí…..-grito mientras cerraba sus ojos con fuerza, el Uchiha la miro de reojo asombrado por su petición, en toda la "relación" que tuvo con la Hyuuga en estos meses nunca la había escuchado dirigirse tantas palabras juntas hacia él, extrañado por su petición miro a la anciana, viendo también que ella estaba tan estupefacta por la noticia dada pero simplemente lo miro de reojo y dijo-

-Madara, debes hacer lo que dice Hinata, si ella desea tenerte a su lado y ser espectador del nacimiento de "estos niños" al menos debes hacer esto por ella después de todo lo que tú le "hiciste"- dijo mientras fruncía el seño y se concentraba en ayudar a Hinata a dar a luz.

El Uchiha frunció el seño por las ultimas palabas de la anciana pero viendo como la Hyuuga lo miraba aun con todo el dolor relejado en su pálido rostro, simplemente suspiro mientras cerraba la puerta y se acercaba la cama, viendo como Hinata se retorcía de dolor anunciando solo una cosa: la hora había llegado.

El Uchiha miraba sin decir nada, viendo todo el procedimiento hasta que incomodo por la situación dijo- Umiko- susurro atrayendo la atención de la mujer mayor quien estaba dándole ánimos para continuar a la ojiperla- y-yo…-se maldijo mentalmente por titubear- yo no sé qué hacer en realidad- confeso.

La anciana relajo las facciones de su rostro mientras volvía a su antigua posición- tienes que simplemente…- dijo mientras gritaba- usted puede Hinata san, solo un poco más- …darle tu apoyo – dijo mientras seguía dándole ánimos a la ojiperla.

El Uchiha frunció el seño sin entender nada de lo que dijo pero cuando intentaba preguntarle nuevamente desistió al ver como la anciana estaba ocupada con la mujer, dirigiendo su mirada a la peliazul simplemente toco su frente sudaba, desenredándole el pelo que se pegaba a su piel y tomando su mano que aferraba con fuerza la sabana, sintiendo que la mujer la tomaba con fuerza, sintiendo a través de su tembloroso contacto los temblores femeninos con cada contracción.

Para Madara, quien desde muy niño fue reacio al contacto humano –excluyendo a sus hermanos- la forma en que lo sujeto la Hyuuga tuvo la cualidad de remover algo que creía muerto en el, nunca nadie lo había sujetado de esa forma, a pesar de saber ella quien era él y el peligro que representaba ella se aferraba con fuerza de su mano, ella confiaba en el como para permitirle ser espectador del nacimiento de sus hijos.

Sin saber el porqué de su accionar, correspondió su apretón mientras posaba una mano en su desnudo vientre, dándole un mudo apoyo, tal vez disculpándose mentalmente con ella por todo lo que tuvo que pasar por su culpa, ¿tal vez si, tal vez no? Nunca lo sabría con ciencia cierta en verdad, desconectándose de todo a su alrededor simplemente observando a la mujer y sus gritos, admirando como con fuerza y valentía de toda madre al luchar por la vida de sus hijos, siendo consciente de su firme tacto, pero a la vez un sentimiento tan delicado como la calidez de ella al convertirse en mama.

Un grito resonó en el tumulto de sentimientos y emociones que retorcía su mente, atrayéndolo nuevamente a la realidad y llenándole de la emoción que uno siente al presenciar uno de los milagros más hermosos del mundo entero.

-¡Ah nacido el primero Madara, es un niño!- esas palabras resonaron en su cabeza, viendo mecánicamente las manos de Umiko retirarse del cuerpo de la Hyuuga ensangrentadas pero con una pequeña forma en sus manos y cubrirla rápidamente con una manta azul anteriormente preparada, sintió un apretón más fuerte viendo como la Hyuuga lloraba de felicidad, respondiendo inconscientemente su muestra de afecto mientras veía como Umiko se acercaba rápidamente hacia ella para mostrárselo, pero otro grito acompañado por una fuerte contracción demostraron que todo el trabajo no había terminado, aún faltaba otro bebe en camino.

Umiko desesperada al ver como la Hyuuga entraba en labor de parto nuevamente y sin ningún lugar seguro para poner al bebe sin pensar se la dio a Madara en los brazos para ir rápidamente a ayudar a la ojiperla, sorprendido y un tanto alarmado por no saber que hacer sujeto a la Hyuuga con más fuerza y al bebe contra su pecho, escuchando su respiración y viendo su pálida piel, igual a la de su madre, sonrosada y con una pequeña pelusilla en su coronilla.

Vio a su madre, mirándola y viendo al bebe con mirada ausente hasta que otro grito y posterior llanto lo volvieron a la realidad.

-¡Nació el otro, también es un varón!- la voz de la anciana resonó por el pequeño cuarto.

Horas después, Hinata dormía tranquilamente en su cama, estaba un poco pálida pero tenía un mejor semblante que hace horas, Umiko lavaba en una pequeña cuenca los trapos manchados de sangre que uso en el parto y Madara estaba sentado en una esquina de la cama en donde estaba descansando Hinata, sosteniendo en sus brazos dos bultitos de mantas azules, el Uchiha delineo a cada bebe, descubriendo que a pesar de ser "gemelos" tenían rasgos totalmente diferentes que serían más notorios cuando estos fueran mayores, los miro y sonrió con maldad, esos niños serian su futuro, su as bajo la manga, _su carta de venganza_ contra esas personas que osaron derrotarlo y obligarlo a fingir su propia muerte para poder escapar como una vil cucaracha, activo su sharingan de manera inconsciente, sintiendo el odio y sed de venganza crecer dentro de él, pagarían, todos ellos pagarían caro por haberlo dejado en ridículo y esos niños serían sus castigadores, sus vengadores, de todos ellos y en especial de esos dos, esas dos personas responsables de su derrota : Sasuke Uchiha y Naruto Uzumaki.

Umiko miraba a Hinata con un mejor semblante, al parecer su cuerpo empezaba a recuperarse y entonces sintió un aumento de chacra, sintiendo claramente el chacra del Uchiha elevarse y dirigió su mirada hacia el, sintiendo la preocupación anudarse en su estómago al sentir sus emociones negativas querer envolverlo junto con los pequeños que tenía en sus brazos, sabía que no podía hacer nada por esos momentos y por su "condición actual", pero sabía que llegando el momento en el que el Uchiha se descuidara y dejara las puertas libres de "ese lugar" huiría junto a Hinata y sus pequeños, no le importaba donde pero nunca dejaría a la joven junto con el inestable hombre, sabia por "experiencia propia" lo que era capaz ese hombre y por eso haría todo lo posible para servir al Uchiha, pero cuando llegase el momento huiría y no permitiría que el Uchiha manchara el futuro de esos niños ni marchitara el espíritu de Hinata.

Madara se levantó lentamente ante la atenta mirada de la anciana, quien sin medio de palabras se retiró con todos los implementos que trajo para trabajar, comprendiendo con la mirada que le dio el Uchiha que quería estar solo con los niños y su madre.

Madara vio a los niños y luego a su madre, sonriendo, sabiente de que una nueva guerra se avecinaba y esta vez el seria quien ganaría, puesto que con esos niños y la mujer que reposaba en la cama, tendría todas las oportunidades para ganar, sintió un movimiento en sus brazos, viendo como los gemelos se removían y para su asombro y sorpresa mostrar sus ojos al mismo tiempo, Madara quedó estupefacto al ver sus ojos, comprobando que no se había equivocado al escoger a la Hyuuga para ser la "madre" de esos niños, su sonrisa se ensancho, dándole un toque demencial a su atractivo rostro, mientras sus ojos rojos del sharingan evolucionaban desde el Manguekio Sharingan hasta el rinnegan.

Rinnegan que era admirado por dos pares de ojos de la misma forma y diseño.

…

Dos pares de sombras eran delineadas por las ramas de los árboles, con paso rápido solo se detallaban sus siluetas, ya más de 17 años habían pasado desde el nacimiento de los gemelos y la desaparición de Hinata Hyuuga de Konoha, aldea de la hoja, lugar en donde ambas personas se dirigían con paso rápido y constante, ningún rasgo se observaba en las figuras, totalmente cubiertas por las capas que portaban en sus cuerpos y siendo solamente sus ojos vistos, unos profundos y particulares _ojos violetas_.

Hola, termine con el primer capítulo de este fic, en realidad no sé cuántas paginas tendrá pero bueno todo depende de cómo estén los comentarios, pido disculpas por si alguno se molestó u ofendió pero necesitaba sacar esa pequeña espinilla que tenía metida desde que leí el manga, bueno espero que les guste con un comentario. Sin nada más que decir.

Atte.

Jaishimahara.


End file.
